Zorvahk Rex
Zorvahk Rex, or simply Zorvahk, is a mutant Zorvahk and a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early life Zorvahk Rex was once a normal Zorvahk. At some point in the distant past, he was exposed to Energized Protodermis by Makuta Verahk during one of his experiments. As a result, Zorvahk was transformed into a large intelligent being. He soon escaped Verahk's lab, being injured in the process. He was chased by Makuta Frezako until he collapsed. Toa Helryx, Zuvak, and Skydrax soon found him and defended him from Frezako. Order of Mata Nui Helryx later recruited him as a Order of Mata Nui member and agent. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta Upon learning of Makuta Verahk's true plans, the Order sent Zorvahk Rex and Observos to a small island near Xia. They were looking for information that could reveal the Zusorahk's weakness. Their efforts, however, failed to turn up anything useful, as the door leading into Verahk's base could only be unlocked by the unique energy signature given off by a Makuta. They later got orders to venture to an island in the south so they could lend their help to Order member Kevtho and Toa Oksaki. Along the way, however, the two came across a wounded Rahi named Rahzak, who had just washed up on a beach. After treating his wounds, the trio were confronted by a Makuta named Scorpios and a Toa of Shadow called Umbron. The following battle was intense but brief. Rahzak killed Scorpios, and Umbron was wounded but managed to flee. After calming the Rahi down, Zorvahk and Observos told him of the Order struggle against the Brotherhood. The trio later arrived on the island Kevtho and Oksaki were protecting and began to help them. Eventually, Zorvahk Rex and the others defeated the Brotherhood's forces, and forced them into retreat. His current status after Teridax began his reign remains unknown. Abilities and Traits Though a bit overconfident at times,Zorvahk does all he can to help those in need. After his mutation, Zorvahk gained great intelligence, and the ability to speak. He also gained the ability to alter his size and mass as he chooses, allowing him to grow from his normal height of twelve feet to over sixty feet. However, the larger he grows the more his actions are guided by instinct, rather than thought, meaning he can become just as dangerous as the problem he is trying to handle. Like normal members of his species, Zorvahk Rex has three eyes, each serving a different function: * Top Eye: Fires energy blasts. * Middle Eye: Normal vision. * Bottom Eye: Infrared vision Tools Zorvahk Rex possesses massive strength (which grows with his size), and powerful jaws filled with razor-sharp teeth. He also wields sharp claws, spikes, a powerful tail, and a Midak Skyblaster. He gained the Skyblaster after he began serving the Order of Mata Nui. He also wields a massive staff forged from Enlarge and Shrink Kanoka Disks, allowing it to become larger and smaller when Zorvahk varies his height. Trivia * Zorvahk Rex's size altering abilities were inspired by Ben 10: Alien Force's Humongosaur. Appearances *''Bio-Tales'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' (Mentioned Only; Not mentioned by Name) Category:Rahi Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa Hydros